Utilizador Discussão:Arth sidious
760px|center Obrigado Sou novo aqui, mas tentarei dar o máximo de minha contribuição, pois sou fanático por Star Wars. Qualquer dúvida que eu tiver tirarei contigo. Dúvida Arth, beleza...? Sou relativamente novo aqui na Wiki e gostaria de saber uma manhas de como editar melhor. To pegando firme em alguns artigos e traduzido na tora mesmo... Isso leva tempo. Eu costumo comparar com a página em Inglês... mas alguns recursos usados lá eu desconheço o código da Wiki brasileira. Dei uma olhadinha naquelas páginas de predefinições (InfoBox, por exemplo) e quando fui copiar... É muita coisa. Eu me perdi um pouco. Quero muito poder ajudar esse universo que tanto me ajuda. Pra ter uma idéia eu nem sei se é assim que me comunico com você... mas não custa tentar. =D Abraço. Ps.: Os Users Dash Rendar e Stake black pararam? A pergunta é por que eu vi nas contribuições e eles já não fazem a muito tempo... Ps2.: Me responda na minha página de discussão se possível. Ou no meu e-mail: jack.violet@yahoo.com.br Nacionalidade Sou dos Estados Unidos, não Lexas. -LtNOWIS 08h16min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Então só gostaria de pedir a você cuidado com tradutores da Internet, as vezes nem nós brasileiros entendemos o que eles traduzem. - --Arth sidious 12h45min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Pergunta Sidious, sabe se os artigos sobre histórias em quadrinhos podem conter links para baixar essas histórias? É que estou traduzindo algumas e gostaria de saber. Valeu ai e bom trabalho! Quadrinhos Tipo assim, eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas não acha que HQ´s traduzidas aumentariam o conhecimento dos participantes do site, trazendo a eles um material mais conciso? Alias, terminei de traduzir " A queda do Império Sith", se quiser, depois te passo o link! Vandalismo Eu fixo o vandalismo que você encontrou. Qualquer um pode corrigir vandalismo, utilizando o botão "Undo" (Desfazer), mas os administradores também podem bloquear os vândalos. Então, deixe uma mensagem para mim se você precisar de mim para corrigir algo. Eu não posso falar Português, mas eu ainda pode reconhecer vandalismo. -LtNOWIS 18h19min de 16 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) A pagina Grupo de ataque Myrkr está vandalisada, esses vandalos, ficam estragando tudo, eis o link http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Grupo_de_ataque_Myrkr eu to completando um artigo sobre Zayne Carrick, mas da vontatade de desistir quando veso coisas assim. *Olá Ulic. Pode ficar despreocupado, esse tipo de coisa acontece, afinal este é um site livre para todos os públicos e alguns acabam por não entender o verdadeiro sentido da Wiki. A página em questão já foi eliminada. Peço que continue contribuindo para nossa Wiki, e por favor me avise se encontrar qualquer outro vandalismo. --Arth sidious 18h12min de 25 de Março de 2010 (UTC) artigo milésimo Penso que o milésimo artigo foi Poogle, o Pequeno, mas do que eu suprimidos alguns vandalismo e do funcionário foi de baixo para 995. O novo artigo é milésimo Githany, que parece um artigo muito bom. Bom trabalho! -LtNOWIS 07h25min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Parabéns Olá Arthur. Gostaria de parabenizá-lo (e agradecer também) por ter contribuido de forma intensa neste wiki, principalmente nestas últimas semanas. Assim que entrei aqui vi as coisas muito desertas e vazias. Agora, vejo que encontrei alguém que está lutando contra isto também. Outro fato que me chamou atenção é de que é brasileiro. Vejo muitos textos de americanos por aqui, com traduções que não consigo entender. Estou interamente à sua disposição. Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo. PS: Você sabe como ser um administrador? Frequentemente estou encontrando pessoas de má fé por aqui, que colocam textos absurdo, que acabam por desprezar nosso trabalho. Gostaria de dar um jeito nisso tudo, mas não tenho poderes para tal. Que a força esteja com você neste ano novo! --Bafex Skywalker 12h14min de 4 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) De nada! Não precisa agradecer ! Realmente não é por status que precisamos desta "patente". Perguntei para ele também, que me indicou o Sannse...ele, na verdade é o o próprio Stake Black. Aliás, nem o Stake nem o Dash Rendar estão frequentando o Wiki com tanta frequencia (claro que, devem ter seus motivos) o que torna isso tudo mais difícil. Mais uma outra dúvida minha que surgiu. Alguns outros usuários (não brasileiros) fazem uma tradução do wookipedia e jogam aqui. Isso é feito automatimente ou é no "Ctrl+C/Ctrl+V)" ? Enfim, o negócio é continuar lutando e tentando. Aliás, como já dizia no velho Yoda: "Do it or do not. There is no try." Obrigado pelos elogios que me deu também. Faço o que posso na medida do possível. Que a força esteja com você! --Bafex Skywalker 15h13min de 4 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Administração Gostaria de ser um administrador? Porque eu acho que o pessoal da Wikia vai dar-lhe os poderes para que se eu pedir. -LtNOWIS 05h40min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Criação de Infobox Olá Srº Sidious, tudo bem? Por favor, você saberia me dizer como que faço para criar um infobox (infobox de atores). Obrigado! *Olá, esta é uma infobox que realmente precisamos. Olha, basicamente, para fazer uma infobox, você precisa criar uma página como qualquer outra com o nome "Predefinição:Pessoa infobox" por exemplo. Então você vai pegar, para ficar mais fácil, uma já existente em português, ( como essa aqui) e copiar seu conteúdo para essa página nova. Trata-se de uma tabela, como aquelas que se faz construindo um site no bloco de notas. Compreendendo sua linguagem, você vai trocar apenas os nomes de cada linha, como "Data de Nascimento", mudar a cor de fundo e outras coisas. Bom, experimente, se surgir alguma dúvid me avise, ok? Um abraço --Arth sidious 18h35min de 12 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado! Obrigado Arth Sidious ! Vou tentar fazer agora! Ah! Ví que o LTNOWIS vai tentar lhe colocar como administrador. Isso seria muito bom (até hoje eu não entendo como ele conseguiu isto, ele nem é brasileiro)! ! ! Espero muito que ele consiga ! Vou ver se consigo também trocar, semanalmente, o artigo destacado da primeira página. A Beru Lars ficou lá por décadas, dando aquela impressão de abandono. Você por acaso tem uma idéia de algum artigo (obs: troquei sexta-feira passada, vou trocar amanhã ou no sábado). Que a força esteja com você, --Bafex Skywalker 20h15min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Muito legal essa sua iniciativa, Bafex! Bom, três dos meus artigos de personagens (que eu me lembre agora) que estão completinhos são Mas Amedda, Kaan e TC-14. Um artigo muito bom também é o artigo Revan, acho que você deveria colocá-lo como destacado, se já não foi colocado alguma vez. MTFBWY --Arth sidious 22h10min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá, o me falou que iria escolher um novo artigo destacado, ele me falou do Star Wars: Battlefront, e eu sugeri o Palpatine, então eu gostaria de saber qual artigo vai ser.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 22h45min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Olha, entre esses dois acho que deveria ser o Palpatine primeiro, (não por preferência pessoal, como pode parecer...), mas porque o que já está destacado - Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - já se trata de um video game. Seria legal colocar um personagem, para variar. Mas se quiserem, acho legal o artigo Star Wars: Battlefront, e já que vão mudar semanalmente podem colocá-lo semana que vem. Precisamos, apesar disso, melhorar ambos os artigos citados. --Arth sidious 23h03min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Infobox Olá, me desculpe se eu estiver pedindo muito, mas você poderia criar uma infobox para o artigo Dorsk 81, é que eu não sei como mexer em infobox. Obrigado.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 17h13min de 16 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Já está feito. Qualquer coisa é só avisar. Um abraço --Arth sidious 20h58min de 17 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Você é um administrador! Você é agora um burocrata. Isso significa que você tem poderes de administrador, e também que você pode fazer outros administradores pessoas. Novos administradores deveriam idealmente ser criado com o consenso da comunidade, mas um administrador é provavelmente o suficiente para agora.-LtNOWIS 05h31min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Você deverá ver um "delete" separador entre a "história" e "movimento" em cada página, no topo. -LtNOWIS 09h32min de 21 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Página para deletar Olá Arth Sidious, vi que você se tornou um administrador, então você poderia apagar a pagina Rute Gunnay, ela é vandalismo.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 11h15min de 21 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *O artigo já foi concertado. Sempre que achar algum vandalismo ou página desnecessária me avise, ok? --Arth sidious 15h28min de 21 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo A página Mundos do Núcleo. Tem como apaga-la? --Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 11h42min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Página apagada. --Arth sidious 12h44min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Gostária de mostrar uma possível conduta de vandalismo: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sith&action=history Espero que possa verificar isso, se possível corrigir o artigo Sith e averiguar com o possível vandalo, obrigado pela atenção e desculpa o incomodo --Calion Nunes 20h03min de 25 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Olá Gostaria de saber como usar na Predefinição:Infobox Usuário. Obrigado,e aguardo uma resposta. --Rafa323Discussão 14h49min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Olá. Para usar essa infobox em sua página de usuário, basta copiar e colar o texto que está na parte "Usage" da página Predefinição:Infobox Usuário. Ainda estou dando os últimos retoques nessa infobox, portanto ainda não está concluida. Um abraço! --Arth sidious 16h56min de 28 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Primeira pagina Olá, Andei observando a Wikipédia e lá tem uma página de pedidos para artigos,descobri que aqui também existia essa página,mas ela estava vazia.Foi o criador da Wiki que criou,e,ele criou outras coisas que poderiam se usadas e que foram esquecidas. Peço que mude a pagina principal nesta parte observe este protótipo: Obrigado pela a atenção, --Rafa323Discussão 19h27min de 29 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) PS:Há alguma userbox de usuário já pronta? ficheiro:?.gif |} Artigo destacado Olá, amanhã temos que trocar o artigo destacado, eu não sei que artigo colocar, e também não vou estar aqui no domingo, então se ainda estiver no artigo Palpatine, por favor, mude-o. Obrigado. P.S.: estou mandando a mesma mensagem para o .--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 15h11min de 30 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo triplicado O artigo Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (video game) que você fez já existe ,pois eu já fiz um: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Atari 2600) E o Bafex fez outro:Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Parker Bros. game) Eu me pergunto é melhor fazer um redirect ou apagar os artigos??? --Rafa323Discussão 21h49min de 31 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Putz, três páginas iguais! Ainda bem que me avisou. Bom, vou manter como no Wookipedia americano, tá? Vou deixar o nome que está lá, e não achei nenhum direcionameno pra página também. Um abraço --Arth sidious 21h55min de 31 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) **De nada,tinha visto umas outras cópias por aí... DÚVIDA Olá, eu sou novo por aqui e não sei bem como "mexer" por aqui. Há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer mas não sei como. Será que poderia me ajudar? Atenciosamente, Leonardo Augusto Gugliermete Obrigado! Olá! Obrigado por me avisar ! Estarei colocando os infobox . Vi que você se tornou administrador! Parabéns ! Agora sim as coisas estão começando a funcionar! Mudança de Layout na Primeira Página Ó Grande Lorde...boa tarde! Agora que você ganhou poderes na nossa "casa" (até que enfim temos um administrador vivo!), eu tenho umas dúvidas para te perguntar: você pode alterar o layout da página inicial do wiki (além dos artigos destacados)? Não sei se você reparou, estou colando artigos com os dias (1 de janeiro, 2 de janeiro...). Pensei por um instante que poderiamos colocar aquilo que tem também na pagina inicial do wikipedia : Acontecerem neste dia, e colocar também a foto do dia. Obrigado pela atenção ! Que a força esteja com você ! *Boa tarde! É uma ótima idéia colocar esse tipo de destaque na home dessa Wiki! Estaria em constante mudança. Agora, preciso consultar a staff da Wikia, ou a própria Wikipédia para ver se isso se trata de uma prgramação que muda o destaque automaticamente ou se isso é feito manualmente. Enquanto isso, por favor, continue contribuindo com os artigos de datas, pois com os 365 dias prontos será mais fácil colocar esse destaque na página prinipal. Um abraço e MTFBWY! --Arth sidious 18h07min de 2 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá acho que está meio cedo, mas eu acho que o artigo Star Wars Galaxies um bom artigo para ser destacado, se você concordar ou não fale na minha página de discussão. Estou enviando a mesma mensagem para os outros usúarios.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 18h01min de 2 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Novos Infobox Olá Arth Sidious, dê uma olhada nos Infobox que criei nos artigos do Harrison Ford (nesse tive ajuda do Darth Vader Jr.) e do George Lucas e depois me diga o que achou. Um abraço! --Mestre Leonardo 15h53min de 4 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC)) *Ficou muito legal, Leonardo! Obrigado por contribuir com a nossa Wiki... --Arth sidious 19h14min de 4 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Bom dia Arth Sidious, Esse 2 artigos foram criados, mas não tem conteudo algum Associação de Comércio e Associação de Comércio. --Bafex Skywalker 09h24min de 5 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) *Já foram apagadas... --Arth sidious 13h20min de 5 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo para ser deletado Olá eu achei um artigo para ser deletado. Guerra do Formigueiro.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 14h39min de 6 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Desculpa Me desculpe pela modificação que eu fiz na predefinição, é que eu tinha pensado em torna-la mais simples, ao ínves de esrever , escrever apenas , eu não tinha pensado no que poderia acontecer com as outras paginas que tivessem essa predefinição.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 13h37min de 14 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Duvida OI arth eu keria saber como q eu ponho akela informaçoes q fikam no lado direito da tela tipo nome,data da morte,afiliaçao etc... espero sua resposta vlw :) Voltei... Boa tarde Arth Sidious ! Enfim,voltei ao wiki depois de um longo tempo afastado (motivo de saúde). Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar. --Bafex Skywalker 19h22min de 27 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) *Opa, boa tarde Bafex! Que bom que voltou. Espero que esteja bem de saude! Te vejo na Wiki... --Arth sidious 18h47min de 29 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Perguntas Olá, Tenho algumas perguntas, se tiver tempo: Aqui tem alguma coisa como os Featured articles e os Good articles da Wookiepedia? E uma página de Templates, tem? Obrigado, (Lele Mj 21h06min de 28 de Abril de 2010 (UTC)) *Olá. Aqui na Star Wars Wiki em Português ainda não temos as páginas de Featured articles e Good articles, pois são listas de artigos promovidos à bons e aqueles que já estiveram em destaque e ainda não temos uma quantidade suficiente de artigos com tais promoções. Assim que tivermos, com certeza criaremos essas páginas. Quanto à página de Temlates, você pode procurá-las nas Categorias da Wiki, como Predefinições. Qualquer dúvida é só postar. Um abraço - --Arth sidious 18h44min de 29 de Abril de 2010 (UTC) Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço Opa! Obrigado por ter feito a pior parte (na minha opinião) do artigo que eu começei a fazer e vou dar continuidade amanhã ... Obrigado ^^ *Que é isso, disponha. --Arth sidious 17h16min de 3 de Maio de 2010 (UTC) Jacen Solo Olá! A página de Jacen Solo já está sendo escrita (por mim) em Darth Caedus. O ideal seria juntar as duas, como na Wookiepedia, não acha? Só que eu não sei fazer isso e disseram para eu perguntar a um administrador. Lele Mj 20px (Holoprojetor)' 02h25min de 12 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) *Olá Lele! Já consertei o problema, agora há apenas a página Darth Caedus. Quando desejar fazer algo parceido cm esse caso de Jacen Solo e Darth Caedus, você pode redirecionar a página que não terá o título exibido para a que terá. Na página de ajuda, você pode conferir como o processo é feito, clicando aqui. Um abraço --Arth sidious 13h45min de 12 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) Esse cara aqui tá frescando com a wikia http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribui%C3%A7%C3%B5es/189.59.159.246 *Problema resolvido. --Arth sidious 21h41min de 20 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) Jedi Negro Olá, eu estava fazendo a infobox da Alema Rar quando notei que não existe nenhuma predefinição de infobox para Jedi Negros. Eu coloquei a de Sith por enquanto, mas se você souber criar seria ótimo. Aliás, a página Jedi Negro está toda escrita em uma língua que eu não sei qual é. Darth Malak também. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 17h40min de 24 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) *Olá! Obrigado por avisar. As páginas Jedi Negro e Darth Malak já foram consertadas. Assim que criar a infobox para Jedi Negros eu te aviso. --Arth sidious 14h29min de 27 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) Artigo inútil OLá, encontrei este artigo para ser deletado: Teste *Deletado --Arth sidious 18h05min de 25 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) Traduções e sugestões Você, ou qualquer outra pessoa, poderia me dizer como posso traduzir o termo starwarsiano: ''Hydian way, não sou tão experiente em star wars e gostaria que alguem me quebrasse esse galho...Outra coisa é:por que que aqui na nossa wikia não tem uma maneira de discutir online? seria muito útil eu acho...se o caso for que quem configura o site não permite esta proeza, o que que você(s) acha(m) de alguem criar um blog que tivesse como conversar online para discutirmos coisas a respeito do nosso trabalho aqui na wikia, como por exemplo a respeito de traduções e páginas que estão sendo editadas etc...desde já agradeço...Araksam. *Olá Araksam! Bom, quanto ao termo Hydian way, a tradução será '''Via Hydiana. Infelizmente, esta Wiki ainda não possui chat, ou fóruns como a Wookiepedia, mas qualquer comentário, sugestão ou dúvida pode ser escrita nas Páginas de Discussão dos artigos. Todos têm uma, como este aqui por exemplo. Caso o link escrito Discussão esteja em vermelho, isso não te impede de escrever da mesma forma. Outra maneira de se comunicar é escrevendo nas páginas de Discussão de cada Usuário, assim como fez ao me enviar esta mensagem. Espero ter ajudado --Arth sidious 14h23min de 27 de Junho de 2010 (UTC). Infoboxes Como se faz uma infobox? *Olá! Bom, basicamente, para fazer uma infobox, você precisa criar uma página como qualquer outra com o nome "Predefinição:Pessoa infobox" por exemplo. Então você vai pegar, para ficar mais fácil, uma já existente em português, (como essa aqui) e copiar seu conteúdo para essa página nova. Trata-se de uma tabela, como aquelas que se faz construindo um site no bloco de notas. Compreendendo sua linguagem, você vai trocar apenas os nomes de cada linha, como "Data de Nascimento", mudar a cor de fundo e outras coisas. Bom, experimente, se surgir alguma dúvida me avise, ok? Um abraço --Arth sidious 00h59min de 11 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Nomeações de artigos destacados Ok, obrigado por me escolher para opinar. Não sei se era deste tipo de seção de que você estava falando, mas vi alguns artigos bons há pouco tempo e antes que eu esqueça deles é melhor falar sobre isso agora. Fiz uma pequena lista pra não fazer confusão. Não sei se preciso dar minha opinião sobre cada artigo, mas por via dar dúvidas... *Dianoga: Uma das criaturas que me deixou mais curioso foi esta, quando vi o filme não consegui parar de imaginar sua aparência completa, então porque não mostrá-la para todos? *Sarlacc: Não tenho certeza se esse pode ser destacado, já que não esta completo, mas ao menos as principais partes do artigo já estão traduzidas, inclusive a imagem de sua anatomia, que mostra a função de cada parte de seu corpo e sistema digestório, outro artigo muito interessante. *Aayla Secura: Este é um artigo que já devia ter sido destacado há muito tempo na minha opinião, não sei se a biografia de Aayla Secura está completa, mas o artigo é excelente! Com belas imagens muito bem encaixadas. *É legal dar a sua opinião além de nomear os arquivos! Depois reescreva esses três artigos e opiniões na Seção Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado, criando um subtítulo para cada artigo. Aí então os outros usuários poderão escolher entre Suporte ou Objeções. --Arth sidious 02h00min de 15 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Re: Artigos Destacados Como a maioria dos artigos bons já foram destacados, eu sugiro Palpatine. Não está completo, mas está bom. Também vou nomear a Aayla, ok? Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 15h10min de 15 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribui%C3%A7%C3%B5es/187.13.147.23 ele fez isso Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter —Usuário:Cruelizion *Tudo já foi consertado. --Arth sidious 14h44min de 20 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Esse aqui também Chuck Hamilton Cruelizion 12h07min de 29 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Artigos fanons Estes artigos são fanon e claro vandalismo: *Nah hutta *Kit fisto rosa Chequei na Wookiepedia, Nah Hutta não existe. o usuário que fez esses artigos, 187.54.208.211, também vandalizou outras páginas, mas já reverti.Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 23h44min de 29 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) *Oi Lele! Os artigos já foram apagados. É realmente uma pena que haja pessoas como essas que tentam estragar um trabalho tão bonito como é a construção dessa Wiki. Por favor me avise se souber de qualquer outra página de vandalismo ou desnecessária, ou se vir algum usuário tendo este tipo de atitude. --Arth sidious 15h04min de 30 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Concordo plenamente, Arth. Mas esse mesmo usuário criou mais essas páginas: R1-D4 Vandalismo Ei Ele (ou ela) também re-vandalizou as páginas que eu consertei e vandalizou outras. Eu ojá o avisei sobre a política contra vandalismo nessa wikia mas ele parece ignorar. Viu o que ele escreveu aqui? 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 21h13min de 1 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Mais artigos inúteis... Fel e Darth Pravious Cruelizion 20h44min de 15 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) *Esses também... IG-100 MagnaGuarda e MagnaGuardas IG-100, a verdadeira é MagnaGuarda IG-100. —Cruelizion 16h27min de 17 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Preciso da infobox das criaturas reparada e uma para Jedi Negros. —Cruelizion 20h49min de 15 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Possível Vandalismo Gostária de mostrar uma possível conduta de vandalismo: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sith&action=history Espero que possa verificar isso, se possível corrigir o artigo Sith e averiguar com o possível vandalo, obrigado pela atenção e desculpa o incomodo --Calion Nunes 20h06min de 25 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) *Olá Calion! Gostaria que me informasse qual parte do artigo você acha que está sendo vandalizada. Obrigado --Arth sidious 17h38min de 26 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) **Ah, peço mil perdões, eu acabei esquecendo de dar a resposta, mas quero apenas dizer que não precisa se preocupar, a parte possívelmente vandalizada serie a info box, mas acabei descobrindo que na verdade o usuário apenas tinha pouca experiença na wikia e tinha acabado fazendo "''besteira", peço perdão pelo incoveniente e tentarei ser mais preciso se ocorrer algo semelhante no futuro, obrigado e tenha uma boa edição --Calion Nunes 18h48min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Candidatos de Apagamento Rápido Poderia apagar os artigos que estão na categoria de Candidatos de Apagamento Rápido? Já tem um bocadinho lá. —Cruelizion 23h14min de 27 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) *Eu não consegui entender porquer o artigo MagnaGuarda IG-100 foi apagado pela segunda vez, ele não deve ser apaga, e se houver algum motivo para isso me avise por favor, assim vocês fazem meu trabalho para melhorar a wikia ficar em vão --Calion Nunes 20h45min de 29 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) **Calion, o artigo foi apagado pelo fato de existerem três artigos com nomes diferentes para o mesmo assunto. Agora, o problema já foi solucionado através de um redirecionamento. Tenho certeza que compreende que nenhum usuário desta Wiki, inclusive eu, jamais teve como objetivo atrapalhar nossos companheiros editores. Todos os trabalhos feitos em prol desta comunidade são muito apreciados e tenha certeza de que nunca serão em vão. --Arth sidious 17h59min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) ***Certo, obrigado pela atenção e perdão pelo incomodo, creio que o artigo não ocorrerá esse problema novamente, ficarei constantimente observando a wikia para verificar se há outros artigos com o mesmo nome --Calion Nunes 18h39min de 30 de Agosto de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Sem duvida um usuário anonimo vez vandalismo na wikia, desta vez tenho certeza Xizor seduzindo leia http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Xizor_seduzindo_leia http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribui%C3%A7%C3%B5es/201.16.214.85 *Olá Calion! Obrigado por me avisar a respeito deste vandalismo. Peço também para que quando ver um caso como esse apenas adicione a predefinição de candidato a a apagamento rápido e retire o conteúdo da página. Não é necessário descrever no artigo o motivo para o apagamento, espcialmente em casos como esse em que há palavras inapropriadas para o site. --Arth sidious 17h50min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) **Certo, perço perdão se lhe fiz perder tempo lendo o que havia escrito, se houver uma próxima vez eu apenas colocarei o artigo para pagamento rápido, que a Força esteja com você, e que o Lado negro da Força escureça toda a luz que ilumina o seu sofrimento : D --Calion Nunes 00h03min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) -- Olha, ele ta vandalizando a Aayla Secura: Usuário:Peido13. Os erros já foram corrigidos, só peço que ele seja... punido. —Cruelizion 19h45min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) *E a imagem que ele criou também deve ser apagada: Ficheiro:Images65.jpg. Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 22h17min de 1 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Anôninmo Olá Arth,voltei depois de um tempo.Dei uma afastada por motivos de estudos mais agora eu estou de volta.Vi que a wiki aumentou uns 500 artigos e chegou aos 200 artigos,além dela estar mais arrumada,mas... pelo que estou vendo tem alguns caras chatos que estão vandalizando a wiki.Encontrei um artigo:Decca, o Hutt que prescisa ser deletado...e outro usúario que prescisa ser banido User:187.54.175.150. PS:Outra página pra deletar: Darth Nihl e o babaca do usuario deixou o twiter dele...: @matheuscaryoka --Rafa323 09h12min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) *Darth Nihl consertado e Decca, o Hutt movido e consertado. Ei, Arth, tem alguma maneira de os usuários que estão aqui a mais tempo, fazendo mais coisas, como eu, o Adley! e o Cruelizon termos esse botão de deletar também? Assim quando encontrarmos esses artigos de vandalismo poderíamos deletar logo, sem ter que ficar incomodando tanto você como temos feito. Tipo aqueles "Recent Changes Patrollers" da Wookieepedia. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 18h07min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) **Olá a todos. Primeiramente queria dar as boas vindas ao nosso amigo Rafa e agradecer aos dois por me avisarem a respeito dos vandalismos e também consertá-los. Infelizmente, ainda não temos em nossa Wiki todas as ferramentas da Wookiepedia, mas dentro em breve, espero que já contemos com elas. Ainda terão que me avisar caso haja algum caso de Usuário vândalo ou casos especiais, mas caso seja apenas uma página criada desnecessariamente, podem apenas adicionar a predefinição de Candidato à Apagamento Rápido e eu limparei a lista todas as vezes possíveis. Continuem fazendo este grande trabalho pela nossa Wiki! -- Arth sidious 20h22min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) ::*Na verdade, os Patrollers são um grupo de usuários que deletam páginas de vandalismo e revertem edições assim porque costumam estar sempre online. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 21h01min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) ---- Olá, os vandalismo estão cada vez mais se tornando constantes, que relatar q um usuário anônimo de link para acesso ->(ttp://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribui%C3%A7%C3%B5es/189.55.242.201) criou um artigo e categoria inadequados. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk --Calion Nunes 17h17min de 8 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Dá pra reverter? Oi, Arth, eu tô com um problema: a algum tempo atrás, eu fui olhar a página "Jedi" e percebi que ali estava escrito sobre a Ordem Jedi. Ao invés de criar a página "Ordem Jedi" e colocar o texto lá, eu (por alguma razão) movi a página. O problema é que eu agora preciso da página "Jedi" mas não posso criá-la. Tem como reverter esse processo? 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 17h31min de 9 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Grande ato de vandalismo Há algum tempo criei o artigo sobre os Felacatianos, mas há pouco ele foi completamente apagado por um usuário anônimo cujo ip é 201.30.78.206. É possível restaurá-lo, ou terei que traduzí-lo novamente? *Consertado 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 16h29min de 16 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC). Novo estilo de edição da wiki O que aconteceu com a antiga forma de editar? Essa nova maneira é muito ruim! A predefinição Citar não funciona direito usando a ferramenta para predefinições, e, sinceramente, é muito mais difícil fazer textos grandes, com links, imagens e predefinições assim. Não sei quanto aos outros, mais eu conheço essa maneira pelas outras wikis, depois de um tempo você já está implorando pelo tipo antigo. O que aconteceu? 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 14h48min de 19 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) *Oops, descobri como manter no código. Mas seria mais legal não precisar clicar naquele botãozinho toda vez que for editar. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 17h24min de 27 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Lista ficando grande hein? A Lista tá ficando bem grande,por favor extermine essas vandalizações.... '''Que a força esteja com Você Candidatos à Apagamento Rápido --Rafa323 09h12min de 2 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) *Olá. A lista já foi zerada! 23h54min de 26 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Administradores Andei pesquisando e soube que os administradores Katarn (Rodrigo Perez) e Banius (Luis Felipe Pais) não existem mais. O que aconteceu com eles? Desistiram? *Olá. Desde que entrei nesta Wiki, nunca vi qualquer edição desses administradores. Não sei te dizer o que aconteceu com eles. 23h56min de 26 de Setembro de 2010 (UTC) Organização infobox Eu estou escrevendo o Time de ataque Myrkr e preciso dessa infobox. Será que você pode fazê-la? É uma predefinição importante. Valeu. Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 23h43min de 8 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) *Olá Lele! Já fiz a infobox: 'Predefinição:Organização infobox. Se quiser ver como fica, é só ir na página que comentou: Time de ataque Myrkr. --Arth sidious 14h41min de 11 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Mais vandalismo... Especial:Contribuições/189.69.57.125. Vandalizou Mace Windu, edições revertidas e ele foi avisado. Aliás, já reparou que casos de vandalismo como esse parecem ter parado ou pouco? Vai ver que, com mais usuários, a coisa tá ficando mais organizada. Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 22h24min de 12 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) *Pois é, Lele! Tenho visto que os casos de vandalismo têm diminuído. Estamos crescendo cada vez mais e mais! E espero que continuemos assim! --Arth sidious 17h04min de 13 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) É só falar... *187.24.0.33, página fanon: Van Koon *201.26.10.186, criou Batalha de Hypori. Teoricamente, isso é bom mais o conteúdo que ele colocou... nem tanto. Já consertei essa página. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 21h06min de 13 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) editar Arth, preciso de uma infobox pra raça dos Nautolanos, será que dava pra vc fazer uma pra mim? Bão precisa mais da infobox, ja consegui fazer, mas vlw mesmo assim, olha o meu trabalho na pag. do Nautolano pra ver se ta ficando bom infobox as infobox que estou fazendo não estão mais reconhecendo as imagens que eu coloco so com o nome, agora tenho que colocar o link da imagem, oq eu não gosto muito porque diminui a imagem e fica uma parte cinza, como ocorreu na imagem do infobox do Kel Dor, oq eu posso fazer pra resolver isso? que se eu colocar so o nome da imagem, q no caso é o título de uma pag. da wiki, não aparece a imagem, fica so o nome dela aparecendo. *Olá! Bom, basta utilizar o padrão que agora consta na página Kel Dor. Após o campo "image", copie a linha que está neste artigo ("250px") e mude apenas o nome do ficheiro. O número 250px é uma medida padrão da Wiki para imagens em infoboxes. Qualquer outra dúvida é só perguntar. --Arth sidious 01h45min de 17 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Índice como eu fasso para colocar um indíce na pag. que eu editei ou criei? *Olá! Receio que terá de fazê-lo manualmente, digitando artigo por atigo em sua página de usuário. Outra dica de edição: sempre comece um artigo com sua infobox (se houver), e logo após digite o termo "citar" ou o artigo em si. --Arth sidious 16h38min de 18 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Novo tema de wiki Olá, já ia ir embora da wiki pois com a nova wiki fica impossível de se digitar. Mas descobri que dá pra usar a antiga wiki, é só mudar o tema em suas preferências. Estou mandando isso para todos os users ativos, no caso de algum deixar a wiki por causa disto. --Rafa323 12h28min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Hola, aamigos Olá amigos Gosstaria em me informar sobre os artigos. Estou mui interestada nas info de bafex skywalker, pienso ser honesto. Tu poderas my ajudar? Posso entrar em cont pessonalmente? Estou em BH Starlina Homi starlinahomi@hotmail.com Vc pd entrer em cont? Estou em la espera Infoboxes: Caçador de recompensas e Personagem criminoso Oi. Preciso de uma infobox para personagens caçadores de recompensas, ficaria grato se você pudesse fazer, pois mesmo já tendo me ensinado eu não consegui fazer. Por enquanto, estou usando a infobox para criminosos, por isso não é um pedido urgente e quando a infobox ficar pronta, eu mesmo posso substituir as infoboxes de criminosos pela de caçadores de recompensas. Adley! (fale comigo) *Olá Adley! Já está pronto o infobox de Caçadores de Recompensas: Predefinição:Caçador de Recompensas infobox e está em uso na página Zuckuss, se quiser um exemplo. Um abraço! --Arth sidious 19h18min de 18 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Com o novo tema... Agora que a Wikia colocou esse tema horrível em português também, acho que vamos precisar de um novo logo, certo? Como vamos decidir? Talvez alguns de nós possamos criar umas opções e então a gente abria uma votação. Bom você é o nosso administrador, então quem decide é você. '''Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 20h47min de 10 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) *thumb|Se você conhecer açguém que trabalhe bem com imagens, daria para suavizar as letras.Eu criei essas possibilidades. Pessoalmente, eu prefiro a segunda e a última. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 14h48min de 13 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) ::*Oi Lele! Bom, agora temos que nos acostumar com esse novo tema, não é? Ainda estou experimentando novas técnicas com essa reformulação, como você pode ver já mudei o fundo e o logo da wiki, mas nada definitivo ainda. Veja o que achou dessas modificações. Então, posteriormente, vamos discutindo entre os usuários, o que mais pode ser modificado. --Arth sidious 14h43min de 15 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) :::*Ficou bom. Talvez depois todos nós possamos pensar em um tema legal, para combinar melhor com o logo. Como você criou esse logo? Eu estou precisando de um logo para uma wiki minha... 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)''' 17h44min de 15 de Novembro de 2010 (UTC) Edição Por favor será que voce poderia me ajudar me dando dicas de edição? eu queria saber como fazer aquelas tabelas de informações das paginas. obrigado. Rafael de Sousa Eliseu *Olá Rafael! Bom, se você está se referindo às tabelas de informações que ficam à direita das páginas, essas informações são colocadas em infoboxes. Para introduzí-las em um artigo eu sugiro que copie uma já existente. Por exemplo: entre ná página Eeusu Estornii e clique em "editar"; logo você verá as informações da infobox na seção que começa por "{{Personagem infobox|...". Copie e cole esta seção no artigo que está editando e mude apenas as informções que estão após das categorias como "especie=Zeuolin|" por exemplo. Existem diversas infoboxes, cada uma para um tipo de artigo, como você pode ver nesta página. Copie a infobox mais adequada para seu artigo e mude as informações que se diferenciam. Qualquer outra dúvida, por favor, não exite em perguntar. --Arth sidious 17h23min de 18 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Dúvida ae ^^ Bom,eu sou o Kyle Vader (nome horrível msm...) Vou tentar ajudar ao máximo aqui,já que,como vc, sou um fãnzaço de Star Wars! Só tenho uma dúvida:como colocar aquelas informaçôes do lado direito da tela,tipo nome,afiliação,etc.... Me ajudaria muito! *Olá Kyle! Bom essas informações são colocadas em infoboxes. Para introduzí-las em um artigo eu sugiro que copie uma já existente. Por exemplo: entre ná página Eeusu Estornii e clique em "editar"; logo você verá as informações da infobox na seção que começa por "{{Personagem infobox|...". Copie e cole esta seção no artigo que está editando e mude apenas as informções que estão após das categorias como "especie=Zeuolin|" por exemplo. Existem diversas infoboxes, cada uma para um tipo de artigo, como você pode ver nesta página. Copie a infobox mais adequada para seu artigo e mude as informações que se diferenciam. Qualquer outra dúvida, por favor, não exite em perguntar. --Arth sidious 17h22min de 18 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Não sei se você notou, mas agora aqueles "anúncios" de outras wikias no final da página estão em português. Isso é porque agora os spotlights existem também para as wikis em português. Como somos uma das maiores e melhores wikis em português, se não '''a maior e melhor, deveríamos ter o nosso, não acha? Aqui é a página da Wikia sobre os spotlights, explicando os requisitos, e tal. A imagem tem que ser bem marcante de Star Wars, talves sabres de luz, ou uma imagem legal do Darth Vader. Lele Mj ('''Holoprojetor)' 20h27min de 17 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) *Oi Lele! Achei bem legal aparecerem as spotlights em português também! O engraçado é que agora há pouco vi um desses anúncios da nossa wiki! Será que algum de nossos membros mandou ou será que eles que procuraram nossa wiki? Em fim, vou falar com o pessoal que organiza as spotlights e ver direitinho como tudo funciona. Obrigado pelo aviso e a gente se vê na Wiki! --Arth sidious 17h05min de 18 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Saudações, Arth Sidious! Eaí, cara, já estou na Star Wars Wiki e to deixando minha mensagem conforme o combinado. Everything is transpired acording to me desire. Hahahahaha. Em breve vou encher nossa Wiki com muitos textos sobre ele. Agora só quero que tu me ajude a criar um perfil que nem o teu, com a foto dele e tudo. Abraçooo. *Oi Paulo! Bom, primeiramente, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki em Português! Eu sugiro que leia estas três páginas, que dão dicas ótimas de como editar uma Wiki: Ajuda:Como editar, Star Wars Wiki:Manual de Estilo e Star Wars Wiki:Wikificar. Quanto ao perfil, acho que seria mais fácil você copiar e colar o que está escrito na minha página de usuário e mudar apenas os dados que achar necessários. Sempre fique de olho na Wookieepedia em Inglês para ter uma idéia do que escrever nos artigos. Um grande abraço e nos vemos na Wiki! --Arth sidious 17h04min de 27 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Infobox Ano Oi Arth! De novo, precismos de infoboxes, hehehe. O nome é Ano e já tem a página porque eu tentei criar (e não consegui). Haha, pelo jeito você é o único que consegue! O código é fácil, mas aquele dif do começo e do final... não sei como você consegue! Merece uma medalha. 'Lele Mj' '(Holoprojetor)' 19h23min de 30 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) *Oi Lele! Já está pronta a infobox de ano. Já testei na página 18.780 ABY. Sempre que você ver que a Wiki precisa de uma infobox, ou qualquer outra coisa, é só falar! Um abraço e um feliz ano novo! --Arth sidious 00h51min de 31 de Dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Técnicas de Luta de Jedi e Sith Oi Arth. A página ' Técnicas de Luta de Jedi e Sith ' parece vandalizada e está confusa. Peço para me encarregar da mesma, só preciso daquelas "caixas" com o texto: "Esse artigo está sendo editado por ... Como cortesia, por favor não edite esse artigo enquanto essa mensagem estiver aqui, para evitar conflitos de edição. " Obrigado desde Já!, Mestre MSS *Olá! Receio que esta página seja duplicada, pois todo seu conteúdo está inserido no artigo Combate com Sabre de Luz, e por esse mesmo motivo foi apagada. Caso você veja que alguma informação contida na página em inglês não aparece na em português, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para adicioná-la corretamente. Obrigado você! --Arth sidious 22h41min de 10 de Janeiro de 2011 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá Arth sidious. Tenho uma dúvida quanto ao Artigo Destacado: Quando que ele é atualizado?E como é que se nomeia um artigo? Obrigado. Thales César (discussão) ''16 de Janeiro Jedi Negro Olá Arth sidious, No artigo Jedi Negro você desfez minha edição. Fiquei intrigado. Estava alguma coisa errada no que eu escrevi? Aguardo resposta. Thales César (discussão) *Olá Thales. A edição foi desfeita por conter alguns erros de digitação e não seguir os padrões da Wiki. Sugiro que sempre antes de editar um artigo, dê uma olhada em seu referente em inglês e consulte as seguintes páginas: Ajuda:Como editar, Star Wars Wiki:Manual de Estilo e Star Wars Wiki:Wikificar. Se tiver qualquer dúvida durante o processo, por favor, não hesite em me perguntar. --Arth sidious 12h43min de 17 de Janeiro de 2011 (UTC) Saudações e pergunta Olá, como vai Arth. Estou começanco hoje (11/02) e estou gostando. Tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas correções em "Cronologia da História Galática", onde notei alguns erros. Aproveito para esclarecer uma dúvida: está lá, em 49.000 ABY, o nascimento de Darth Plagueis. Porém este personagem consta como vivendo por volta de 1 a 1 século e meio ABY. Será que você poderia me esclarecer. Desde já agradeço. Vidor. *Olá Vidor! Fico contente que esteja gostando da Wiki! É sempre bom termos usuários que façam este tipo de trabalho que está fazendo, de correção, pois é comum ainda haver erros de digitação, ou informações falsas que outros usários digitam e acabam passando desapercebidas como essa do Darth Plagueis. Você pode apagar esta parte do texto que fala do nascimento de Plagueis, e se desejar ver as informações corretas que este artigo deveria mostrar, por favor consulte sua referente em inglês. Tendo qualquer outra dúvida, não hesite em perguntar! Arth sidious 22h54min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Páginas para eliminar Olá Arth Percebi que as páginas candidatas para eliminação rápidas estão aumentando, não seria melhor eliminá-las? Thales César (discussão) 23h24min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) CC-2224 Hello Arth sidious, this is Hanzo Hasashi from the English Wookieepedia. How come you reverted my edits to CC-2224? While its grammar is not perfect, it is valid information, from the Force Unleashed II's stormtrooper databank entry. I was updating a good article with legitimate new information from a more recent source. Can you please put back that information, perhaps with proper grammar? Hanzo Hasashi 19h21min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Predefinição:Title Oi, Arth! Tem alguma coisa errada com essa predefinição. Não está funcionando. Deve ser essa nova skin da Wikia. Que droga, essa skin detonou um monte de predefinições, como a Eras. Até a wookiee tá com problemas. Enfim, se você conseguir consertar, me avisa. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)''' 22h48min de 1 de Março de 2011 (UTC)